


city on a hill

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Derek looks over the city.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 11





	city on a hill

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore <3

Derek looks out at the city atop the overlook and feels Stiles sidle up next to him.

“What’s up, big guy?” Stiles asks.

Derek just hums, not sure of the amalgamation of feelings wrapped up inside him.

Sadness that his family never gets to see this.

Hope for a better future.

Anger that it took so long for things to finally settle.

Contentment because the man he loves is by his side.

“Nothing. Everything?” Derek responds.

This time Stiles hums, settling Derek’s arm on top of his shoulder and wrapping his own arm around Derek’s waist. Derek leans down for a soft grounding kiss and pulls Stiles in tight, fitting them together seamlessly.

They look out at the scene together, both lost in thoughts of what was, is, and will be. 

The fire of the past that cast shadows in the present finally giving way to light for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This one needed the 50 extra words haha. That last line was a special one for me.


End file.
